This Time Imperfect
by VampKAT-sama
Summary: KanameXOC: Kaname saves a girl from a Level E and she is taught as if she were a Pureblood. Other vampires don't like her because of that fact. But she harbors a secret that she doesn't even know about. This is my 1st summary so naturally it sucks! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"A strange occurrence"

Disclaimer:I Do NOT own anything, except my OC. :]

This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice to me!~ :P

Amaya has the same past as Yuki in the beginning, but it changes after that. lol :D Amaya's name means "Night Rain" and her surname is Tanaka and it means "Dweller". Cute, neh. :D

ONWARD MY TRUSTY......story?

Hello and welcome to the story of my life. You may find that my life is not as that of a normal person that you may see on the street or in your neighborhood. No, my life is a lot more complicated than others. I lead a life of action, despair, blood, love, lust, and secrets, And also vampires. However, there is a twist to me and my life, I don't remember any of my past prior to 5 years of age. I remember knowing that I had to run and run far, I didn't know why I was running, but I knew I just had to get away from whatever it was that I was running from. I remember falling down and looking at a man, I didn't know this man but for some reason I feared him so. To me he looked like any other man I had seen before. Then he said " Time to die just like them. If you think about it why should you live and they die. Why do you deserve better? Don't you want to see them again? Then you should just join them in Hell. Just like the rest of your wretched family."

My eyes grew large and I screamed"NO!" And then blood was all over me, on my face, my jacket , everywhere. I saw a boy that looked a little older than me, probably about 3 years older. He had dark brown hair with reddish tint to it with red eyes. He kinda looked similar to me cause I have reddish looking eyes but I have black hair. I felt safe with him, like I had known him since forever. Then he said something regarding the dying man, "You are a disgrace to all vampires." For some reason I knew what "vampire" was. The boy licked the blood off his hand and looked over to me and saw me staring at him. He said," Are you ok?" I looked at my hand and saw blood on it and sniffed at it. "Don't touch that," He said as he pushed my hand away from my face "What is your name?" He asked as I stared into his eyes. I ignored the question and continued staring into his eyes. They seemed to go so deep. Exactly how deep did they go? To his soul? His eyes looked sad, lonely, and empty to some extent. "I'm Kaname, what's your name?" I still didn't respond. for I was far to memorized by this persons eyes. Somehow they looked so familiar, yet I was certain I didn't know this person. In fact I didn't recall ever having an encounter with any kind of contact with any kind of human or animal or anything. But I still couldn't explain it...I felt as if we were meant to meat each other on this night.

He was my beginning and my ending. 10 years have passed and I am now 16. I'm am in my first year of high school and Kaname is in his 2nd year in high school. This particular school is divided into 2 separate classes. The night class and the day class. The day class is for normal humans, however the night class consist of entirely of an elite class. But unknown to the day class, the night class consist completely of vampires, with the exception of me...I am the only human in the night class. My name is Amaya, and I am the little girl that the great Pureblood vampire Kaname Kuran rescued on that faithful night 11 years ago. So right now I am in the moon dorms waiting for the bell to ring for the night class to come out and to go to class. So here I sit watching all the fan girls try as hard as they could muster to get into the moon dorms. I didn't know why, but I found it amusing at times to watch them and there futile motives and actions. A hand landed softly on my shoulder and I knew immediately who it was. It was no other than the most powerful being in the vampire race...Kaname Kuran. I brought my hand to rest atop his own hand. "Why do they try so hard to do something that they know they can never achieve? It's just a waist of energy to me. What do you think, Kaname?" I questioned him and I looked into his eyes. I was the only one brave enough to do so. He stared at me for a moment and then answered with," I guess its just human nature." Amaya was a little confused at that point," Then why don't I act as they do? I'm also human." Kaname smiled at her confused face and said," Well that's because I taught you as though you were a pureblood vampire also."

He smiled a smile that only she would ever see. She was the only one who ever saw this side of him. He wrapped his arms around her torso and sat on the bed and she followed him and sat on his lap. Her hands rested on his hands around her torso. We'd better get ready in a little while, or we'll be late for class." Kaname was silent for a split second and then responded," Yeah, I know, but I'm just so tired...." Kaname laid back flat on his back with Amaya laying atop him just as she had been sitting with her hands on his and his on her torso. There was silence for a moment and then Amaya asked, "Are you thirsty?" The small silence that followed gave her the answer. Here, you can have it...take what you need...Kaname...." As she offered herself to him she felt him tense his body to try to control his thirst. "Amaya...you know that if I bite you, you will turn. You know that only Purebloods have the power to turn humans into vampires and that is the lowest thing to me." "Well, you don't have to bite if you don't want to....instead we can do this...." Amaya grabbed a sharp knife and cut a huge deep gash across her arm and offered it to him. He didn't hesitate to start licking the excess blood from her self inflicted wound on her arm. Then he moved to lick the gash to slowly heal it relishing the taste of her exquisite blood. However, they were interrupted by another person...it was Rimu. She was disgusted by the scene she saw. She just hated the fact that Kaname would rather love a normal human rather than one of his own kind.

Rimu also hated Amaya, she despised her so much. It took her a minute to regain her posture and then she said, "Kaname, it is almost time for class I just came to make sure you got ready in time so you wouldn't be late to class." Kaname looked her straight in the eyes and she was struck with fear. "Tell the teachers that Amaya and myself will not be attending classes today." Rimu was so frightened that she was visibly shaking. Y....Yes sempai. As you wish." and with that she shut the door and continued on her way to class. "So what are we going to do if we're not going to class?" she questioned as he finished licking her wound. "Well, we could go out in the town tonight...it will be a full moon tonight." He smiled "her" smile. And she agreed to go of course. Kaname finally parted with her for the moment and gave her a small light kiss on the lips before leaving to go get ready for there date. He dressed in a dark gray shirt with a black wings design on the back with dark black jeans. While Amaya dressed in a black tank top that showed off her belly button ring that Kaname gave her for her B-day last year with black jeans with a chain dropping from the belt loop on the right side. She put in her lip ring that only Kaname knew she had and also her eyebrow rings in, too. They both met at the door and went outside the school gates into the blackness of the night.

Review please! I will continue to update if people like it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa!!!

Well, I decide to go ahead and post the second chapter. Woooohoooo!!

Alright...that was DEFINATLY too much coffee...Anyway I'd like to thank  
kk1994 for suppoting my story so far. Arigatou gozaimasu! (means thank you formally) :]

Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 2

"The Encounter"

As Kaname and Amaya made there way to through town Amaya noticed that something was off and she had a feeling that Kaname knew it also. "Kaname doesn't something seem odd here? Something doesn't feel right." "Yes, you're right, but I cant seem to place what is wrong here. Can you?" "No but I do have the feeling there inside me. Do you think we should investigate it?" she said with a sly smile on her face. Kaname smiled a happy yet evil smile and said, "Of course we'll investigate it. Besides, hasn't it been awhile since we last had some fun?" "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!! Come on lets go!!!" Amaya was very alive and excited now, and Kaname couldn't help but simile at her. So they both started toward the alleys and started searching for what was disturbing them on their day off. Someone suddenly jumped off the building and landed right infront of Amaya who did not seem startled by its sudden appearance.

Instead she was grinning along with a soft smile from Kaname that was exceptionally dangerous looking. Amaya just looked at him and the Vampire suddenly gripped his torso and hissed in pain, yet no one had touched him. Amaya's grin widened at his obvious pain and despair, while Kaname just sat back and watched "his" Amaya enjoy herself. Kaname's eyes softened at the sight of her enjoyment. Though Amaya is "human" she has a believed to be spell on her and it allows her to use powers that a Pureblood vampire would be able to use, even though no one else but Kaname knows that this is just a face to hide the truth. Not even Amaya herself knows about the secret she harbors in her soul and blood. The level E vampire was suddenly engulfed in black flames and all within a second of withstanding the flames he was burnt to ashes. Kaname and Amaya both knew that there was someone, or rather a bunch of people watching them.

Kaname and Amaya knew who they were and then they all appeared infront of them. All eyes were on Amaya mostly and some were trained on Kaname. Rimu was the first to say something. "Kaname, why does Amaya have the abilities of a Pureblood? What is the secret that you are keeping from us? We have a right to know!" Amaya looked at Rimu in such a way that Kaname would often look at them in. Amaya's stare struck fear into Rimu's heart much like a stare from Kaname would. Amaya wasn't staring at Rimu for insulting her, instead she was looking a Rimu for questioning Kaname's actions. "You shouldn't tamper with forces you know nothing of, dear Rimu." Amaya said in a very menacing voice that actually rose the hairs on everybody's necks except Kaname. For a moment, Rimu could swear that Amaya's eyes were redder than usual, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. Kaname walked toward Amaya and put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Come Amaya, we shall take our leave now."

Amaya slowly untensed her body and walked away gracefully with Kaname out of their view. As the entire night class stayed in town wondering what the couple was doing, Kaname and Amaya made their way back to the Moon Dorms. Amaya stopped right outside the gates and asked, "How come they hate me so, yet I've never done anything to harm nor embarrass them at all? Why do they treat me like this?" Kaname stared at her for a moment and them said, "It's probably jealousy for the most part. They probably don't like the idea of a human being so close to myself. But Amaya, it doesn't matter what they think, just live your life the way you want it to be lived. That's what I do. If I feel like loving a human I will do as I please and won't care what the others think. That is one reason why I agreed to this pacifism idea where humans and vampires can coexist peacefully. I wish for others to see things the way I see them, regardless of the fact that I'm a Pureblood vampire." "I know what you mean Kaname, but sometimes it just irritates me knowing that they will sit there and lie to me straight to my face...." There was a pause between them and they were both oblivious to the presence watching them.

Kaname tipped Amaya's chin to force her to look at him. He gently kissed her lips and she returned his kiss and then Kaname said, " Well, if it bothers you that much, then why don't we make a pact? Let me see your knife." Amaya gave Kaname her knife and asked, "So what kind of pact is it?" She asked curiously enough. "You'll see..." was his only response. Kaname cut a fairly large gash all the was across his hand diagonally. He handed Amaya the knife and asked her to do the same as he did. She did so and not even a second after she cut her hand she said, "This is a blood pact isn't it?" She was a bit excited by now. He simply nodded and smiled a small smile. He held his hand up and asked me to put my hand atop his own. I did so and this let our blood mix together as one. We both then took small samples of each others blood into our mouths and swallowed the blood. It was then that we both noticed that someone was there. We could tell that is was human and not vampire. I looked at Kaname and asked for permission with my eyes instead of my mouth. He nodded yes and I went to the human in hiding.

She was looking around frantically, realizing that I had disappeared and she also noticed that Kaname seemed to be waiting for something. I came up behind the human girl and said in a terrifying voice, "What business do you have here?" The girl froze completely and she turned around to face me. She was shaking visibly and then she stared at my bloody hand and that only furthered her trembling. Her eyes openly showed fear as I neared her more. "So what all have you heard?" Still the girl didn't answer, finally she tried to stutter the words out. "Yo...you....talk...ed ab...about...v...va....vampi...res...an..d.... you..said...a...a...blood..pact....." Amaya just looked at her in disinterest and then looked behind the girl at a shadowy figure. The girl turned to look at what Amaya was staring at. She soon met the red ruby eyes of Kaname Kuran. The girl let out a small gasp. She looked back to Amaya, whose eyes had turned a very dangerous dark, yet bright crimson color that seemed to be beaming right through her very body and soul. "MONSTERS!! Your...all...mon...sters..." was the last thing she uttered, as she blacked out. Amaya provided a small smile and she looked at the girl with entertainment clear in her eyes. Amaya raised her hand into the air, and it started to glow red. She dropped her hand half way, until someone stopped her. She looked back at who it was and saw Kaname with an expressionless face. "Amaya, you should know that we can't do this as freely as we could back then. Plus there are too many chances that someone will witness it. And we can't take that kind of chance again. We can't risk running into "them" again."

Amaya flared with anger at the mentioning of "them." She was about to exert a force that would destroy at least half of the Moon Dorms. Realizing this, Kaname stopped her before she could destroy their temporary home. When Amaya calmed down, she said, "I'm sorry, Kaname. It's just hard to hear you mention them, especially after...."Amaya couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. "It's ok, Amaya. I know better than anyone. We went through that together, and we will go through destroying them together, too." A serene and soft face came over Amaya. Kaname was the only one who has ever witness that face before. In fact, it was a face she saved just for him...only for him. Lest they noticed that they had yet another witness amongst them. Amaya looked at Kaname and Kaname understood exactly what she was asking. He nodded and they both disappeared within the blink of an eye. The looker-on hadn't a clue as to where the couple had gone, until he felt the presence of 2 very powerful purebloods behind him. He turned to see Kaname and Amaya behind him with matching emotionless eyes. Amaya's eyes had changed back to the crimson color again. She grinned a sadistic smile and said in an unfamiliar tone to the newcomer, "Well, well well, look who we have here, Adio Hanabasha. Did you enjoy what you've seen here tonight?" Adio was completely speechless. He looked over to Kaname with questioning eyes.

Then Adio finally spoke, "Kaname...what's going on?!" I looked up at Kaname and then he spoke, "Adio, if you tell anyone about anything you've seen tonight, you will suffer the full consequences from me. Do you understand me, Adio?" Kaname smirked at the fear that showed in Adio's eyes, as did I. "Yes, Kaname. I will not reveal this..." "Now that that's all cleared up, you can go now, Adio,"said Amaya. He looked over to Kaname to make sure he was excused. He saw that he was and left immediately. Amaya stared off into the darkened sky and wondered aloud, "I wonder if we'll ever be able to live like this again...It's rather peaceful and fun. Don't you agree, Kaname?" She looked over to him. "Yes, it would be nice...unfortunately, it's not possible. You understand, right?" He asked rather...sorrowfully. "Yes, I know. But I can always wish, right?" She smiled and looked at him as those words left her lips. He gave her a short, small smile in return. "Yes...That's is true."He said as he kissed her.

~~~__________________________________________________________________~~~

O.o YAY! A blood pact! They're so fun! It's tingly.

There! I will admit it is easier to read without it all smushed up together. lol I should've done that to the first chapter, but I got lazy. Sorry!

Please Review Dudes!!...or Dudettes. lol :p

Peace,

KAT


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Amaya And now Gina-Hime!!!

Well I'm back again...I'm afraid this chapter is shorter than the others.

_"No one can understand In this world tainted red._

_No one can understand In this world so cold and lonely."  
_

Chapter 3

"A New Friend"

Later on that night, Amaya and Kaname took a walk through the woods together. Their behavior when they're alone and together is the exact opposite from what they let others see back at the dorms. They we're almost like regular "human" teenage lovers. Only difference between that, is the fact that they are very powerful, graceful, and utterly beautiful, and oh so very dangerous.

Ayama heard something rustling in the nearby bushes, but then a wounded wolf cub stumbled out and collapsed on the ground. Ayama's heart melted at the small injured creature infront of her. She walked over to it along with Kaname as she knelt down to it an petted its head gingerly. She spoke softly to it, "You're just like I was little one. And just like me, you'll have a savior save you."

And with that she picked it up carefully not to cause it anymore pain. "Let's head back to the dorms now, Kaname." He nodded and smiled softly to her. They reached their dorm and headed up to their room. Ayama went to the bathroom to wash the blood and mud off of the little wolf cub. When she finally succeeded in cleaning the wolf cub, she found out that It was actually a pure white female wolf cub. (a/n she thought it was tan because of all the dirt and blood.) "Hey Kaname, what should we name her?"

He smiled and said, "Well, you saved her, so you give her a name that you see fit for her." And with that, I thought about it for awhile. I smiled, "I've got the perfect one. How about Gina (a/n Gina means "Silvery" in Japanese) because she has a beautiful white coat, and Takara because she's my little treasure. (a/n as you can see, Takara means "Treasure") It's perfect, isn't it. Our little Silvery Treasure." I giggled. I mean how could you not. She was so cute. Just then a knock came to the door.

It was Aidou, he was trying to act inconspicuous and probably hoping that we couldn't tell that he was eavesdropping. He failed horribly though. He put on his happy mask, "Oh, hey guys! I didn't know whether or not you guys made it back or not. Just checking up on ya! Hehe...." You could tell that he was very nervous, so I decided to play with his mind. "Aidou," he flinched ever so slightly, "Why would you come in here if you thought that we were gone? Hmm? I don't think that's very wise of you. Wouldn't you agree, Kaname." I glanced back to him and smirked.

He obviously caught on to what I was doing and joined in somewhat. "Your right. There are many document in here that are very valuable and it would be a shame if something happened to them. On purpose or accident. It could cause a lot of trouble, Aidou." Aidou was quiet for the longest time. He seemed to stare at Gina. "Excuse me Aidou, but why are you staring at my little Gina-Hime? (a/n Hime means "Princess" so this means "Silvery Princess")

He looked startled, "Oh, umm...well yes. Ahem, excuse me but I thought we couldn't keep pets in this dorm building." Instantly I was on guard, "Well she's not a pet, she's family." I looked up at him dangerously. You know, that look that says 'If you say one more thing I'm going to rip your head of and then feed it to my little Hime.' Out of nowhere Gina started to growl at Aidou. Both Kaname and I looked down at Gina. Her hair was bristled up and she was growling fiercely at Aidou.

Aidou was stunned at this. I smiled ever so slightly and I looked over to Kaname. He was also smiling. He grabbed Gina and pulled her off my lap and held her to him. He said, "I think she'll do just fine here in the dorms." He glanced up a Aidou and continued. "Don't you think so, Aidou? I mean, with a mind like her's, she even know who to trust before she even meets them. I doubt that you could even touch her. Heh." And with that, he ruffled her head and sat her back on my lap.

Aidou finally left with just a huff and stormed down the hallway.

He knew that his battle was over when Kaname interjected. It was almost sunrise, and we had no school for tomorrow. However, we had been out all day and then we met little Gina-Hime, so I was pretty tired. Kaname suggested that we go to sleep. And that we did. I curled up on Kaname's bed with Gina cuddled up in my arms. Kaname lay on the opposite side of the bed. He smiled and moved some hair out of my face, then ran his finger across my cheekbone and then down the side of my face. He kissed me lightly before saying goodnight to me and Gina-Hime. We all three spent the rest of the night sleeping peacefully.

AAHHHH!!! this was such a SHORT chapter! I promise the next one will be longer. :) Pinky swear! (wow...that REALLY old...lol xD

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!! THANKIES!!!**_


End file.
